Some hearts
by Momiji Botan
Summary: Kagome has finally spilled her feelings for Inuyasha but what does he do? Kagome stumbles into a group of cat demons. Can she defeat them? Can she defeat herself? Who will Inuyasha choose? Will they even survive? IC
1. Kish

**Thank you so much for waiting for me to come back! I went up north to see family for the holidays. I couldn't write but I got lots of new ideas! I hope you guys had a great holiday so here's chapter one of my new story!**

Having feelings for a hanyou only leads to trouble.

The snow in the feudal era was pure white. Everything was normal. Sango and Miroku had gotten married soon after they defeated Naraku. The now lived in a village not far from Kaede's. Kagome and Inuyasha were still together, searching for the last pieces of the jewel shards.

_3 days ago:_

"_Inuyasha I, I love you. I know I'm nothing like Kikyo. I don't expect you to respond or answer I just thought you had the right to know."_

Kagome sighed. She had gone back to her time after talking to Inuyasha and he still hadn't come to get her. _I'm sure of it now, he hates me. He's probably with Kikyo. I should have never told him. Grrrrrr I hate my life._

Kagome hit her head on her desk. Who could care about Algebra at a time like this? "Ouch!" That was really stupid. Should she go back? No she should wait for him to get her. A few moments later. . . . . . . Kagome was back in the feudal era.

She climbed out of the well in her usual outfit and hair style. It was quiet. To quiet. She turned around. Something was out there. Then all of the sudden someone kissed her right on the lips!

A demon. He had pointy ears and short black hair. His eyes were dark green. He had short black shorts and a black shirt that showed some of his stomach. He had a black cat tail behind him.

"W-who are you!" she stuttered. "I'm Kish. Who are you gorgeous?" Ok he was to close to her. Way to close. "Get away from me freak!" She went to slap him, but hit nothing. He was gone. She turned behind her. There he was with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hi," he winked. "Go away!" She stormed off. "Where're you going beautiful?" She didn't respond she just kept walking looking down at the ground with a really pissed off face. That jerk stole her first kiss! She so wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but he was a demon there for she wouldn't have a chance.

Inuyasha was in a tree, like usual. What should he do? He had loved Kikyo, but now, well, he wasn't so sure. He knew he cared for Kagome but how much? Kikyo has skin as pale as death and no emotion. She just wanted to die with him. Kagome was alive and joyful. She brought happiness to his life. He could be himself around her. He smiled at the thought. "Kagome." But, well, he just didn't know.

Kish grabbed at her arm. "You can't just leave me. That's my decision," he smiled. "What! No way! You don't decide whether I leave or not! Now let go of me!" She could really use her bow and arrows now. She shook loose of his hold. Kagome ran. Where was Inuyasha when she needed him! In a blink of an eye Kish was right in front of her again. Kagome shrieked and tried to back up, but fell over.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He heard Kagome scream. He smelt the air. Yep that was Kagome's scent. She was in trouble! Inuyasha jumped down and raced toward the well.

Kagome came into sight. Who was that demon? Who was that male demon grabbing at her arm! "Get away from me you jerk!" Kagome yelled and successfully slapped him in the face. Inuyasha was now really pissed. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" He looked around. He was gone. Kagome's face was totally blank.

Kish then appeared by Kagome again. "That's my queue to go. Until next time beautiful!" He kissed her once again and was gone. "I'm gonna kill him!" Kagome shouted to the world. Inuyasha couldn't have been any more confused.

"That stupid jerk," Kagome mumbled. She turned to Inuyasha. ". . . . . ." was all he said. She had almost forgotten about their last conversation. She blushed and turned away. Kagome headed for the village knowing Inuyasha would soon follow behind.

They both knew that wouldn't be the last of Kish.

**Yes I wrote chapter one! For everyone from my last story I decided to go with a romance story and thanks for being loyal! I have tons more to write! To all my new fans or readers I update about every two days. While your waiting read my other stroys! Any was sorry this chapter was so short the others will be longer! Please read and review and have a happy new year!**


	2. the fall

**I'm kinda disappointed with my amount of reviewers. (Sweat drop) Oh well, here's the next chapter! This time review (evil glare)**

Kish's tail twitched side to side. "That dog demon is going to be a pain. I'm going to need to get rid of him." He smirked.

Kagome and Inuyasha were asleep in a hut. The cold winter night was dragging by slowly. Kagome was sleeping like a rock, but Inuyasha was wide awake. He watched as her chest would rise and fall with every breath she took. He sighed.

_Who was that demon? To hell with who he is, he kissed Kagome he has to die! _Inuyasha growled. Kagome turned. He stopped. So maybe he did like Kagome. Love? No. He just wanted to kill the demon because, um, he was bothering him. Yeah. That's why. No other reason.

Kagome woke up. She yawned. _Where am I? Oh yeah I went back to the feudal era. Stupid me. I was supposed to wait for Inuyasha to get me. Am I this much in love with the jerk?_

Inuyasha glanced at her."Heh," she smiled. Inuyasha looked away.

The sun was peeking over the hills. "Inuyasha should we see Sango and Miroku today?" she asked. "Keh, whatever you want. I don't care." She smiled. That was his way of saying yes.

The village where they lived was only two over with a forest between them. You could get there in a day if you hurried. Less than that if you're traveling with a hanyou.

Crack. "What was that!" demanded Inuyasha with his hand over his sword. "Chill out Inuyasha. This is a forest. Other animals live here." _In other words she's saying I'm just being over protective. Let's just see what she says when she get's kidnaped._

"Honey I knew I would see you again!" They looked up. Kish was sitting with his legs crossed on a tree branch. He jumped down. Inuyasha growled. "What a pain," said Kish as he looked at Inuyasha. He clapped his hands. "You should feel special, I got these demons just for you," he said while looking at Inuyasha.

Out of almost no where came hundreds of demon cats. Kish disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He winked at Inuyasha and was gone. "Kagome!" Inuyasha looked around. She was gone. Kish would pay.

Kish turned Kagome around and kissed her on the lips. His tail was wrapped around her waist. "Get away from me!" she shouted and went to slap him. He was to quick. He caught her hand and smiled. "Just give up won't you? It would make it so much easier for me. Or I could just kill you." He smirked.

By Inuyasha it was raining demon cat pieces. _Disgusting._ He sniffed the air. Just like last time. He could still smell Kagome and Kish. It was almost like Kish could only disappear to a certain distance.

"Kishy pie!" Another demon came into view. She looked kind of like Kish. She had short white hair and a white cat tail. She had light blue short shorts and belly shirt. Her eyes were blue and her ears were pointed.

She looked at Kagome. "Who is that!" she shrieked. Kish winced. "Ichigo don't go jumping to conclusions now," he pleaded and pushed Kagome away. She landed in the dirt with an 'oof'. "Who is she!" the girl asked again really pissed off. Kagome could see where this was going. Kish had a girl friend. Kagome smirked.

"N-no one," he stuttered. Kagome faked the saddest face she could. "What do you mean Kishy kins! I thought I ment something to you!" Kagome even managed to make some tears fall. Ichigo's face turned red.

"What! Kish I thought you loved me!" She started to cry. "Ichigo I d-do love you. Honest." He rushed over to her and picked her up. Ichigo kicked and screamed to be put down, she didn't want to be in the arms of a cheater. Then they disappeared.

Kagome laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more. There was no other way she could have screwed Kish's life up more. In fact she was looking forward to see Kish again.

Inuyasha rushed over. Where was Kish? And why is she laughing? Inuyasha's ears dropped. He was so confused. He was confused before too, but now he was totally lost. "W-why are you laughing?" he asked. Kagome stopped. "It's nothing."

Ichigo appeared again. "You girl." She looked at Kagome. "You have to die." Inuyasha growled. She looked at him. Ichigo gasped. "You're cheating on Kish with him!" She pointed at Inuyasha. "I can't believe this!" Tears streamed down her face. Kagome was now sure that Ichigo was a very emotional girl.

She ran over to Inuyasha and kissed him. Inuyasha's ears dropped and he backed away. "Fine I don't care you can keep Kish but I'm taking him!" Ichigo launched herself in Inuyasha's arms and they disappeared.

Kagome was in total shock. She did not expect that to happen. Kish appeared. "Beautiful!" he smiled. _Oh shit._ Kagome stumbled to her feet and ran off. Kish appeared in front of her. She turned. He was there again. And again. And again. "Get away from me you freak don't you already have a girl friend!" Kagome slapped him right in the face. "That's none of your business!" Kagome had never seen Kish mad.

He grabbed her by the waist in pulled her close to him. He was so mad he didn't realize how much force he used and they crashed together and fell over.

"Take your issues out on someone else!" shouted Kagome and she rolled off Kish's lap and onto the dirt. "Don't be that way." He smiled.

_Who is this girl? What did Kagome ever do to her? _Ichigo kissed Inuyasha again and he pushed her away. He dashed off. Ichigo cried again and sat in the dirt mumbling about how her life sucks. In moments Inuyasha had found Kish and Kagome.

_Why is he with her again! Why is he on top of her! _Inuyasha had never been so mad in his life. He ran over and picked Kish up by the back of his shirt and threw him against a tree.

Kagome's face looked worried. _Inuyasha is a full demon! _The tree split in half. Inuyasha slashed at his side. Kish's back was bleeding badly from the tree. Inuyasha's claws cut his skin like water. Kish winced. He disappeared. Inuyasha growled.

His demon self only knew one thing, he had to kill Kish. Kish had been with his women. Kish was only a little away from him. He only had a little strength left. With one strike Inuyasha killed Kish.

Kagome gasped. She hated Kish, but it was so horrible. Inuyasha was so heartless. Then he passed out. Now Kagome was really shocked. Had this ever happened before? Inuyasha slowly turned back into his normal half demon self.

Kagome rushed to his side. She held him close. Had he transformed one to many times? What was going to happen to Inuyasha? Tears welled up in her eyes and fell. Inuyasha's nose twitched from the salt smell. His eyes flickered open. He smiled.

**Sorry I didn't like this chapter that much. Then next ones are sooo much better. Please read and review!**


	3. kids?

**Wow I'm lost how should I start this? Oh well I can try.**

_**Recap:**_

_**Do I really need to do a recap? Ok for you guys with memory issues Kish died and Inuyasha passed out. Happy now?**_

Everything was going to fast. In one day some weird demon liked her and then was killed and now she didn't know what was happening with Inuyasha! To much!

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's face._ Why is she crying? I killed Kish for her. Women. _Inuyasha smiled.

_Why is he looking at me like that! It almost l-looks like. . . . .love? No Inuyasha loves Kikyo. Not me. Never me. I never even stood a chance with her. In fact I don't eve know why I'm here. _Kagome sighed.

By sun fall they made it to Sango's village. The whole way it was silent except for the occasional comment from Inuyasha saying that if Kish wasn't there they would have gotten there sooner.

Shippo had been living with Sango and Miroku and when he noticed Kagome's scent he dashed right into her arms. "Kagome I missed you so much!" bawled Shippo while snuggling deeper into her arms. "I missed you too Shippo," laughed Kagome. "Kagome!" Sango came running. Shippo jumped away and Kagome and Sango hugged tightly.

"You need to visit more often!" cried Sango. "I know!" responded Kagome while still hugging. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked away._ Women._

Miroku smiled. "Long time no see Kagome." "It's nice to see you to Miroku," laughed Kagome. He smiled. "Hello Inuyasha." "Hey Miroku," mumbled Inuyasha. That was his way of being happy, everyone knew that by now.

"Wow it's getting late," Kagome said while looking at the dark sky. "Late enough for the hot springs?" Sango smiled. Kagome's face lit up. "Of course not!" **(I don't know if I have any guys reading this story but just to let you know if you every say hot springs to someone it only takes a matter of moments before they're ready. In Kagome's case a matter of seconds) **

Kagome sighed as she sunk deeper into the warmth of the water. Sango did the same. "So," started Kagome. "What's been on your mind lately?" "Nothing," Sango answered quickly. Kagome knew exactly what Sango was thinking about. She smirked.

Kagome slid closer to her friend. "So how many do you want?" Sango blushed and turned away. She muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" smiled Kagome. "Seven." Kagome's jaw dropped. _Seven! _"What it's not like you don't want any kids!" argued Sango after seeing Kagome's face. "W-what! I never said that!" Now it was Sango's turn. She cocked one eye brow. Kagome sunk deeper into the water. "Oh come on I told you! Now you have to tell me!" "Well I'm not married." "So I thought about this before I got married." Sango slapped her hand over her mouth. "Did you now?" smirked Kagome. "Grrrr you still have to tell me !"

"Fine. Three." "You just thought about that right now," pouted Sango. "No!" snapped Kagome. "I always thought three would be a good number. Maybe four. Possibly five." Kagome turned away. Sango laughed. "You're gonna end up having seven if you keep talking like that!" Sango laughed harder. Kagome blushed.

"You know Inuyasha you should really listen to their conversations." "Miroku I'm not even married and I don't do that!" "Shhhh," Miroku hushed. "Miroku get over here!" snapped Inuyasha. "Fine," he mumbled and got up.

By the camp fire was silent. Miroku sipped at his ramen. "Oh why are you smiling!" asked the annoyed dog demon. "Sango wants seven kids!" he smiled bigger, which Inuyasha thought wasn't possible. "Great," he mumbled. Miroku smirked. "You know Kagome wants three." Miroku sipped at his bowl again. "Or five."

_F-five! No way! She doesn't want that many! Wait. I don't care. She'll probably just get married to that Hobo freak._ Inuyasha looked down. Maybe he did care.

The girls got out and dressed. They had eaten before going in the springs so they went straight to bed. Inuyasha looked some what depressed. He looked at Kagome. _Five?_

**So tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Terrible? Any way here are my reviewers thus far: **

**phoenixhazel363**

**InuYashaJunkie**

**Yumi Stern**

**Meiun Tenshi**

**If you review and I forget to put you in just tell me! I'll put you in the next chapter!**


	4. arrow

**Lots and lots of ideas!**

It was Friday afternoon. The school bell rang and everyone poured out. There were lots of yells and 'woo who's.

Kagome threw up her arms. "It's over!" she yelled out to the world. She dashed down the streets merrily. _It's over! It's done! I graduated today!_ She raced around the corner. Kagome couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha that she wouldn't have to go to school any more.

She ran her heart out. She couldn't stop, not until she was in the feudal era. She bound over the side of the well. She lept out and kept running.

"Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha!" "Inu. . . . . . ." _yasha_. She fell to the ground. She looked over her shoulder. In her back was an arrow.

Ichigo was standing a distance away with a bow in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face. "You! You killed Kish! I'll never forgive you!"

Inuyasha's nose twitched. To his horror he smelt Kagome's blood.

She winced. Kagome slowly brought her hand up and tugged at the arrow. She winced again. She tugged harder, ignoring the pain. The arrow came out followed by a river of blood. Today she had her bow and arrows with her. Luck. _Thank god._ But she didn't want to use her arrows. She picked up the arrow that had her blood on it.

Ichigo was shocked. That was supposed to kill her. Kagome pulled her bow back. _Please hit. _She sent the arrow flying. "Oof." Ichigo fell to the ground. It hit her right in the heart. Kagome smiled. Her knees gave way to the pressure and she fell.

"Foolish human. I'm not that easy to kill." She shot another arrow. It hit left arm. Kagome screamed.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Three yellow streaks appeared in the sky. Ichigo fell, stone dead. "Kagome!" She smiled and then passed out. "Kagome!" Inuyasha came running. He picked her up. "Kagome," he whispered. He yanked the arrow out. Inuyasha dashed back to Kaede's.

"Tis not a deep wound child." Inuyasha hadn't left Kagome's side all day. Kaede wrapped Kagome's arm and then asked Inuyasha to leave. She had to take her shirt off to bandage the next one. Inuyasha nodded silently and then left.

A few minutes later he was permitted back in. Inuyasha sighed. _How could this happen? I should have been there. I should have been protecting her. _Kaede left. Kagome's eyes flickered open.

"I'll always protect you." She smiled softly. _Always._

**Ohhh so sweet I think I'm gonna cry. Any way I have to do chores and shop and stuff so this is the last chapter for today. Please read and review! See you tomorrow.**

**P.S I write less if you don't review. (Sticks tough out) **


	5. revenge

**Only a few more moments and it will be 2006! One day we will all look back on this chapter and say "2006 that was so long ago!" Any ways here we goes!**

He bowed. "How many have fallen?" "Two master." "I see." "I will be sure for this not to happen again." His tail flicked. "Kish was a fool." The child nodded. "Yes master." "What of my daughter?" "Ichigo was killed." "Be sure to avenge her." "Yes master." _Sister you will not be forgotten. _

"For the millionth time I'm fine." "I didn't ask." "You were gonna." _How did she know? _Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked away.

They were traveling in search of jewel shards again. This was day two and the now small group **(AKA just them) **was getting cranky. "I miss Sango." "Hush wench."

They hadn't really talked about Kish. After all Kagome knew he was hiding something. She was really hoping that with it just being them again he would be more forward with his feelings. Yeah right. She sighed. How much longer would they still be together? Only a few more pieces and the jewel will be complete. _I won't have any other reason to come back here. I can't come just to see Inuyasha, I'd look like a fool. Maybe I should go to collage or marry Hojo or something. _She shook the thought away. Hojo was nice, but to dull.

Maybe Inuyasha will get back together with Kikyo. Kagome fought back the tears. She knew Inuyasha could never love her. She might as well go home now to save herself from the heart break. No it would be pointless. Her heart was already broken. _That jerk._ Her eyes soften. She was in love with the jerk.

What could he possibly see in Kikyo? She had a face pale as death, cold skin, and no emotion. Kagome was better, right? Well, not to Inuyasha. She was just a jewel detector. _No go away tears!_ They welled up in her eyes. _Do not fall. Do not fall._ They fell. Inuyasha's nose twitched. "Oi wench why are you crying?" _You stupid jerk it's you I'm crying about! Open your eyes! Why do you hate me so much! _"Nothing," she said while wiping the tears away with her sleeve. "Keh."

The boy looked to be 9 or 10 years old were in reality he was hundreds. He had short brown shorts and a brown short shirt. His brown boots came to his knees. He had bushy short brown hair and eyes. His cat tail twitched behind him. He smirked. His fangs were white as snow.

"Meow." Kagome turned. "Ah look it's a kitten!" The little brown kitten sat down in the dirt and called again. Kagome ran and picked him up. Inuyasha sniffed. "Kagome he doesn't smell right." "Inuyasha he's just a kitten," she pleaded. "Just leave it." Kagome hastily put him down and walked off.

A few hours past by and the day was slowly creeping away.

"Meow." "Kagome I thought you got rid of the thing!" "I did." They turned. The cat was there, licking it's paw. It rushed over and rubbed in and out of Kagome's legs. It purred. Kagome giggled and picked him up. It licked her arm. _Ahhhh. _She looked down at her arm. _He feels_ _twice as heavy._ She put him down.

A few more hours past.

"Meow." "Grrr Kagome!" Inuyasha whirled around. "What I didn't take it! He just keeps popping out of no where!" The cat went over and licked her legs. "Uhh. . . . . . ." Kagome fell to her knees. _My legs. I-I can't feel my legs. _"Meow." _Can this cat steal my strength? _Kagome's lip quivered. "What's the hold up Kagome!" demanded Inuyasha.

"Meow." "Inuyasha that cat is possessed!" she cried and hurried behind Inuyasha. He cocked one eye brow at her. _Is she nuts? _"Kagome it's a cat." "N-no I swear it's an evil cat!"

The kitten hissed. It walked over to them. "Ahhh don't let it touch you!" The kitten bound over to her and jumped on her knees. Kagome feel. "I-I can't feel my legs!" she shrieked. "What?" Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

With a poof of smoke the cat was gone and there stood the boy. "Who are you!" "That doesn't matter now." With one glance at Inuyasha he subdued him against a tree. The boy walked over to Kagome smiling. It was to easy. "You humans are so pathetic," he stated to Kagome. He bent over and kissed her on the lips. He laughed. "The kissed of life." "What!" asked Inuyasha. My work is done here. The boy disappeared.

Kagome put her hands to her neck. _I can't breath._

**It's new years! Whoopie! I want you all to review me tomorrow telling me all about your night! But still review now. You can tell me in the next chappie! Please read and review and happy new year!**


	6. cat again

**I am sooo tired from last night (yawn). Before I forget here are the reviewers thus far:**

**InuYashaJunkie**

**neko**

**MeiunTenshi**

**Yumi Stern**

**blackXheart**

**magic15**

**i-luv-the-cat-soma52**

**phoenixhazel363**

**che lee**

**sango750768**

**thank you all so much and please continue reading your favorite author's storys (gleam)!**

**Recap:**

"**The kiss of life." "What!" asked Inuyasha. My work is done here. The boy disappeared.**

**Kagome put her hands to her neck. _I can't breath._**

Kagome fell to her knees. "Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed over to her. She smiled slightly and then passed out.

_Ahhh what's wrong with her!_ Inuyasha put his hand over her chest. _Her heart's still beating. _He looked over her again. _She's not breathing!_ Inuyasha totally lost it. _What can I do? What can I do! _He stopped. His face went pale. "I know what to do," he squeaked.

He slowly, super slowly bent down and kissed her. Not a stupid little peck, a really all out, full kiss. She started breathing again. Inuyasha backed off and carefully picked her up. He smiled.

The boy bowed. "You have not finished your job." "Master I killed her." "The girl lives on." "What!"

By night fall they made it to the heart of the mountains.

"It's beautiful out here," Kagome sighed. "I guess," mumbled Inuyasha. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha was so stubborn sometimes, well all the time. But he did save her life, though he refused to talk about it. She didn't mind though. As long as they were still together. She leaned up against him. He blushed, but she just smiled.

Inuyasha had be alone for so long. It was truly sad, ever since he was a child. Sometimes the world was so cruel. Kagome wanted to make sure that never happened again. She smiled again.

"You!" They both turned. "You live on!" Inuyasha snorted. "Ya what are you gonna do about it!" He put his hand on his sword. He turned to Inuyasha. "This doesn't have to do with you!" "Hell it does!" He pulled his sword out. "You are truly ignorant." The boy's eyes were black. He turned to Kagome.

"You defeated Kish, Ichigo, and now my kiss of death!" Sling! An arrow whooshed past his head. "Next time I won't miss!" "Next time? There won't be a next time!" He smiled. His fangs were blue. "To your death!" "Shut up!" shouted Inuyasha as he rushed toward him. With a glance Inuyasha was thrown back.

The boy appeared next to Kagome. She tried to run, but fell. **(super clumsy)** With a poof the boy was the brown cat again. He hissed and sunk his blue fangs into her arm. Kagome screamed. The cat let go and jumped back. He was human again. "Let's see if you can defeat yourself!" Blue liquid dripped from his fangs and he disappeared.

"That bastard!" **(sp?) **He sheethed his sword. "Grrrrrr Kagome what did he do to you!" She looked at her wound. Her blood was half blue and half red. "I d-don't really know," she stuttered. Inuyasha looked at it. "I don't know either." Kagome gulped. "I guess we're just gonna have to find out," she nervously laughed. ". . . . . . . ." _What did he mean by defeat yourself?_ "Come on it's getting dark." "Ya," she said.

**(evil laugh) I left you hanging! Ha ha ha ha! Any way please read and review! **


	7. omg!

**Hey I got lots of reviews for the last chappie! Some even scary. . . . . . . . . Any way let's keep going!**

**Recap:**

**With a poof the boy was the brown cat again. He hissed and sunk his blue fangs into her arm. Kagome screamed. The cat let go and jumped back. He was human again. "Let's see if you can defeat yourself!" Blue liquid dripped from his fangs and he disappeared.**

"**That bastard!" (sp?) He sheethed his sword. "Grrrrrr Kagome what did he do to you!" She looked at her wound. Her blood was half blue and half red. "I d-don't really know," she stuttered. Inuyasha looked at it. "I don't know either." Kagome gulped. "I guess we're just gonna have to find out," she nervously laughed. ". . . . . . . ." _What did he mean by defeat yourself?_ "Come on it's getting dark." "Ya," she said.**

They didn't have an inn to stay at so they camped out together. "Oi wench what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha. "Nothing." "Yes there is." Kagome had to admit. The guy was like a living breathing lie detector. She sighed. "That cat kid has still got me freaked." "That's exactly what he wants. He probably didn't do anything, he just wants to scare you," explained Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and went back to sleep.

Kagome woke up the next day with a start. Somehow she knew something was wrong. "Inuyasha?" She looked around. He wasn't there. _He probably went off to get food or something. Yeah. That's it. _Kagome calmed down. She stood up and stretched. She felt tired. That wasn't normal. In fact she was really tired. She lied down and fell asleep again.

A few moments later her eyes shoot open and there was Inuyasha. _How did I know he was there? _Inuyasha had a puzzled look on her face. It took her a moment to realize that she was in a tree. She shrieked and fell. Inuyasha went to catch her back amazingly she turned and landed on her feet. _Wow I didn't know I could do that. _"So where'd you go?" she asked. "I thought I heard a demon," he said still having a puzzled look. "But it wasn't there, was it?" "No. . . . . . how did you know?" "Well I didn't hear anything." "Since when is your hearing better than mine?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

"Where are you going?" "I sense a jewel shard." Inuyasha nodded and followed. _I can't believe I just lied. I can't be sure of it, but I do think there is a demon, but it's far away. I pray that it has a jewel shard. _

"Maybe we should split up," suggested Kagome. "Why do you want to do that?" "Well, I guess it would help, um, searching," Kagome bluffed. "Whatever you say. . . . ." With that Inuyasha ran off in one direction and Kagome went the other.

Kagome sighed with relief. Something was wrong. Kagome felt different. Suddenly a demon came out. She jumped back from it's blow. To far back. _Since when can I jump ten feet? _Kagome got scared. There was a demon and Inuyasha wasn't here!

Then she felt really odd. To her worst surprise a black cat tail and ears popped out. She got claws and fangs. Her outfit changed along too. She had a short blue mini skirt and blue boots. She had a long sleeve blue belly shirt. Her hair was in a high pony tail.

She shrieked. What was going on!

The demon looked like a large snake. It was green and had long fangs. It hissed and lunged down to bite Kagome. Kagome jumped up. _I can't jump this high! Why am I like this! _Then she fell back down, right on the demon. It screamed. Wait, did she just hurt a demon? No way! It tied to hit her with its' tail, but Kagome scratched at it. Blood steamed down. _That was helpful. _The snake went to bite her again, but she was ready. She jumped up and pounded back down on its' head, crushing the snake's skull. It was stone dead.

The danger was gone. Kagome slowly turned back into her normal self. Then she sensed it. The snake had a jewel shard. She walked over and picked it out. Kagome smiled and then stopped. What if inuyasha came! He would see the dead demon and Kagome perfectly fine. He would ask questions! Kagome needed to get away from the corpse. She ran.

Once she thought she was far enough she stopped. Kagome panted. She had run to far. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called and ran over. "Um, hey," she said. "I just saw a snake demon in pieces." "Is that so?" "I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he blushed and turned away. "I'm fine and look, I found a jewel shard." "That's good. Where was it?" he asked. "I, um, just found it lying there." Inuyasha raised one eye brow at her. He wasn't buying it. "I s-swear. I just found it. Maybe the snake dropped it or something," she said. "I doubt that."

"Why question? We got a jewel shard, we should be happy," Kagome persuaded. "Feh." "Oh never mind."

**Kagome is a horrible liar. So am I, but who can lie about some thing like that? Any ways pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease read and review! ( puppy dog eyes ) **


	8. tell a friend

**So I'm all alone at home doing nothing. None of my friends are back from break so there's nothing to do. -yawn-**

_Oh my god what's happening to me! Last time I checked I was a human not a demon! I wish there was someone I could ask. But who? Sango maybe. I guess that's my only choice._

"Inuyasha do you think we could see Sango and Miroku again?" "What! No, we just saw them!" "I know, but it's so different with out seeing them everyday now," she bluffed. True, she did miss them, but that wasn't her real reason. "It's not on the way." "We don't have any where in particular to go, let's just at least head in that direction!" yelled Kagome. "Fine," huffed Inuyasha. Kagome smiled.

For a few hours they just walked and walked. Finally Inuyasha had something to say. "Wench don't you get tired by now?" _That's right. I'm always complaining about being tired. I don't know why I'm not tired now. It probably has something to do with the cat super powers or whatever that is. _"Um, yeah, I am kinda tired it's just I really want to see Sango and I guess it didn't notice how tired I, uh, really was." _I'm such a liar. _

"Feh, why can't you be like that when we hunt a demon?" _Is he teasing me now! _"Heh," she smiled. By night fall they had made it most of the way there.

Kagome could tell Inuyasha was being suspicious. If only she hadn't killed that snake demon. Or fallen from the tree. Or been such a fast walker without being tired. Or had told Inuyasha how good her hearing was. Yep, she should have just stayed in bed today. Kagome sighed. How could she tell Inuyasha that she was some kind of weird human/cat demon?

"What's going on with you today?" Inuyasha asked. _Eep! He found out! No he couldn't have. _"Nothing." He growled. "You've been sighing a lot and not talking. Something is wrong." _Yes, he didn't figure it out! _"I, um, have a test that I haven't, uh, studied for and I don't want to fail," she lied. "Feh, stupid tests. Why do you even take them anyway Kagome?" _Is he worrying about me? _"I told you before I have to graduate to finish school and in order to graduate I have to pass my tests." "No, I mean why do you have to graduate?"

"To get a good job you have to graduate." _Not this conversation again. _"Do you keep your promises?" _Talk about a change of subject. _"Yes, Inuyasha, I do keep my promises. Is there a particular promise you want me to keep?" asked Kagome. No response. "You promised to stay with me," he said softly. He forgot that Kagome's hearing had gotten better.

"I know," she whispered. His ears twitched. _She wasn't supposed to hear that. _"I'll always stay with you Inuyasha."

By mid afternoon the next day they had made it to Sango and Miroku's village. Kagome knocked on their hut door. Sango opened it and smiled. "Kagome I didn't expect to see you for another few days or so!" They hugged and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Did they have to hug every time they met?

"Hello Inuyasha," smiled Miroku. "Hey." "So Kagome is was just gonna get some food from the fields would you like to come?" asked Sango. "Would I!" exclaimed Kagome. Sango raised her eye brow and looked puzzled. "I mean, sure."

When Kagome was sure that they were out of Inuyasha's ear shot **( if you don't know what that means ask me in a review ) **she started. "Sango I have a problem." "What?"

"I think I'm a demon," she said softly. Sango laughed. "You look human to me," she giggled. "I'm serious," Kagome pouted. "Ok, well then turn into a demon right here." "That's the thing a can't control it." "You're not joking?" Sango asked. "No!" yelled Kagome. "Ok, ok don't get so upset, you do have to admit it is hard to believe." "Why?" "You're a human not a demon. There's a difference. Besides you can't be both you're either human, hanyou, or demon." "I guess you're right." "Well, I can do this," Kagome said as she jumped up over Sango's head and landed on her feet. Sango was totally shocked. "H-how did you d-do that!" she stuttered. "I already told you, I don't know," pouted Kagome.

"This is not right! This isn't possible!" Sango began to get frantic. "I know, but it's happening to me so chill out!" Sango stopped. She took a deep breath. "Ok we'll just need to figure out what's going on. How about questions, maybe we can find some answers," Sango sat down. Kagome sat next to her.

"Just tell me everything you know." "I'm a cat demon," Kagome sighed. "Ok, um, when was the first time you figured it out?" "I've only transformed once, that's when a snake demon tried to kill me." "Hmm. . . . . . Why do you think you transformed?" "Well, I guess because Inuyasha wasn't there to protect me," Kagome said. "That's it! It was danger. That's why you can't transform on your own, you need to have some kind of danger," Sango said.

"Danger?" "Well, yeah or at least that's the only thing I can come up with," Sango smiled. "It does make sense. . . . ." "Next question," Sango said. Kagome nodded. "When did you first begin to be able to jump that high?" "Only a little while after that cat boy. . . ." Kagome paused and then continued. "bit me." "Ha! We have an answer. This 'cat boy' you just said probably did this to you."

"You're right Sango! Now I just have to learn to deal with it," Kagome sighed. "What's wrong with being part cat demon?" "What happens if a trip in a hall way and transform in front of everyone in my school!" "Chill out Kagome, you won't transform because you can save your self from the danger without any 'super powers'." "I guess, but we run into real danger here everyday what can I tell Inuyasha?" "You haven't told him yet!" "No," Kagome said softly.

"You have to tell him sometime, until then we better get back to the village, we've been gone to long." Kagome nodded and they headed back.

**Oooooo what's gonna happen! Ha ha ha I know and you don't! Any ways please read and review!**


	9. dream

**I took a break from fanfic today. See I didn't write at all because I was tired. All I did was write write write. So I took a break. Ha. But now I'm back. No sweat.**

_Running. Running. Running. No where to go. She falls. Home is out of the question. No demon can be in her time. Even if, the well is destroyed. By the one and only. Not from love, but hate. He wanted to torture her. He laughed. She glanced back. Kikyo was with him. Her him. She stumbled up and ran off, her tail swinging behind her. Tears streamed down her face. No one could love her. Not a human, not a demon, not a hanyou._

Kagome jolted up. Tears were on her face. She looked around in the darkness. _It was just a dream. _She calmed down. Kagome had been having the same dream for the last two days. They had left Sango's village and were looking for jewel shards, again. Since she was out of school she didn't have to go back to the future that much.

Kagome sighed and sat up. Sure it was just a dream, but how long until it became reality? She knew that would be her destiny. Once the jewel was finished Inuyasha would go with Kikyo and she would be alone. He probably wouldn't destroy the well, but what difference would it make? She could go to collage and live alone the rest of her life, counting the days. Kagome knew she could never love again. If Inuyasha wouldn't destroy the well, she would. Her eyes narrowed.

"You had that dream again?" Kagome jumped. Inuyasha was awake. She should have figured that out. Nothing get's past him. "How did you know about my dream?" she asked. "Well you wake up in the middle of the night all upset and junk. I just guessed." Kagome sighed. He was guessing and she just confirmed his guess.

Kagome rolled back over to try to go back to sleep. "So what's it about?" he asked. "Not that I care or nothin'," he quickly covered up for his last comment. _At least he cares. _"Nothing," she grumbled. Normally she would tell him, since he asked and all, but she couldn't tell Inuyasha about this dream. How would he react hearing that her worst fear is him leaving her? Maybe she could make up a dream. No. Inuyasha can tell when she lies.

"Fine," he snorted. Now Kagome felt bad. She sat back up. "It's nothing towards you Inuyasha, it's just a stupid dream. You wouldn't care," Kagome said. He grunted. Kagome smiled. He wasn't upset with her. But. She still had to tell him about the. . . . . .cat thing. Kagome sighed. She would tell him. When the time comes, but that time wasn't now. But soon. Very soon.

**Ahhhhhh short! Ahhhhhhh I'm melting! Save me! Oh god! I'm allergic to short chapters! I'm breaking out! Help me! Just kidding. Please read and review! ( gleam ) **


	10. truth

**I just finished the chapter for Rise and Fall, for the people who read all my storys. So check them out when you finish reading this.**

Kagome yawned and stretched. It was bright outside. "Finally, I thought you'd never wake up," mumbled Inuyasha. "You let me sleep in?" she asked. "Well, um, it's just you get all grumpy if I wake you up early. So I didn't do it for you if that's what you were thinking," he blushed and turned away. Kagome smiled and laughed. "What?" he demanded to know. "You're right," she giggled. He turned away. "Feh, of course I am." She laughed softly and stood up.

"Eep!" she shrieked. Her cat ears were out. Inuyasha turned around. Kagome dashed to her bag. She quickly grabbed a hat and put it on. She sighed. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "Nothing!" she snapped. "What's with the hat?" "I like this hat," she bluffed. Inuyasha raised one eye brow and looked at her. He wasn't buying it.

"It's true," she pouted. He chuckled. "Whatever." Kagome stopped. "I sense the presence of a sacred jewel shard." **( she always says that. Why can't she just say 'there's a jewel shard'? ) **"Good," Inuyasha smiled. "This way!" kagome said and started to run. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his back. "What is up with you lately?" Kagome looked down. "Nothing." He growled. He would find out after they got the jewel shard.

"Stop," she said. Inuyasha came to a halt. "What!" he demanded to know. "It's gone, the jewel shard is gone. It's like it disappeared. Wait. It's back, but in the other direction." He growled. "It must be one of those stupid cat demons." The voice laughed. "How right you can be."

"It's that cat boy!" said Kagome as she got off Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusaiga. "Stay out of this dog demon," said the cat demon. "This is between the cats." "What?" Inuyasha turned toward Kagome. She waved her hands away. "I h-have no idea what he's talking about. This guy is crazy!" Kagome frantically said. He laughed. "Secrets secrets are no fun." He jumped down in front of Kagome. "Unless you tell everyone." She screamed and fell over. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha slashed at the demon, but missed. "Damn he disappeared." Kagome looked down. "Are you going to get up?" Inuyasha gave out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. "I think I'm missing something," he stated. Kagome nodded. She sighed and took off the hat. Inuyasha's ears dropped. "What the hell is going on!" he asked. "I -sniffle sniffle- don't know." She started to cry. _Ahh she's crying! I hate it when she crys._

Kagome's ears flattened against her head. "It didn't want to keep it a secret from you, it's just. . . I didn't know how to tell you!" she wailed. With that she jumped off over the trees and was gone within a second. "Kagome!" Inuyasha bound after her.

By the time he had caught up she was crying into her arms. Her outfit had changed into the blue mini skirt and blue belly shirt. Her black tail was behind her and she had blue boots. Her hair was tied up.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and turned away. "Just leave me alone!" she cried. ". . . . . . ." Kagome stood up. "I broke the jewel. I can fix it. I don't need you any more so just go back to Kikyo!" she screamed and ran off.

Kagome ran with tears streaming down her face. She wouldn't look back. She couldn't look back. She knew this would happen. She always knew that this was her fate. She knew, and so did her dreams. It was over now. She could destroy the well, finish the jewel, and. And live alone? No. She wouldn't live at all. There was no point. She wept harder.

**What will happen? Ooooo you don't know? Who will he choose? Find out by REVIEWING! **


	11. alone

**So far I have lots of reviewers! **

Inuyasha never went back to Kikyo, he had lost his feelings for her a long while ago. But he never went to Kagome either. She had left him. Rejected him. Alone.

For a while Kagome wallowed in self pity. Feeling sorry, mourning. Then she moved on. She had to. Once again collecting jewel shards. The cat demon had been right. She couldn't defeat herself. Sometimes she would cry just by looking at her tail or twitching her ears. It was hard being alone. Every day just passed by like all others. Sometimes she wondered if next time she would just let the demon kill her. But, she had a duty. She had to complete the jewel. She broke it, she would fix it. Then she would pass on.

Inuyasha had really nothing to do. Kagome had run off, leaving him and taking the jewel with her. But he did manage to gather some pieces of the jewel. Though, he couldn't sense them or see them, which made it very difficult to find. He stuck to it though, what else could he do? Where was Kagome now? Would she ever come back?

Kagome knelt down by the river and sipped at some water in her hands. She was normal again, there was no danger around to make her transform. She had considered changing her name. If any one would bump into her or she would stop at a village she had given a different name. Sakura. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi. That was her old life, a human from the future. Now she was part demon, 500 years in the past named Sakura. She sighed.

Inuyasha had been wondering around for the last week or so. Never once had he smiled. He looked down at his three shards of the jewel. Would Kagome come after him if she sensed his shards? Would she treat him like any other demon with shards? Would she try to fight him? Would she flee? She might not even come. The had gone in opposite directions he west, she east.

Kagome jumped over the river, as a cat she wasn't to keen on getting wet. She could still jump and run as a demon in her human form though she didn't have demon strength. Even though she had changed her name in the past few weeks, she could not come around to change her clothes. It was all she had left from the future. A reminder of her misery, but she just couldn't get rid of them. Her skirt wavered in the wind. She sighed again. Her heart hurt. It throbbed. It felt like a weight in her chest, slowing her down. Maybe she would use the jewel to become a full demon, it might have been Inuyasha's dream, but she thought it was the only way. Besides suicide. Then she could forget. Love would hurt no more.

Inuyasha slumped down. When was the last time he slept? His feet ached and his heart hurt, but he would keep going. It was the only thing that could keep his mind away from rejection, once again. But something hurt more than anything. He could smell Kagome, she was near by. But she was traveling further away. He knew she could smell him too, but she chose to leave. But she stopped. He went silent. Was she coming back? Inuyasha's face went pale. He smelt her blood. Lots of it.

Another demon. It didn't have shards, but it had approached her. It had ambushed her actually. Caught her by surprise. Right now her shoulder had a huge gash, that wouldn't stop gushing blood. It was a large demon. Strong. It was like a large snake with legs. It could shot poison, along with its poison fangs. It could even turn invisible. And it was fast. It wanted her jewels.

Inuyasha stopped. Should he help her? Go back? No, he couldn't it was almost dust of the night of the new moon. He would be human. Then he wouldn't be able to help her. Just get himself killed. But Inuyasha winced as he took another breath. Kagome was losing more and more blood as the seconds past. Then he realized that she had been ambushed. There was more than one. She could never win. Could she?

**I know short, but I'm so busy today I don't have time to make it longer. Any ways, REVIEW OR THERE WILL BE NO NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. battle

**Here I go:**

Inuyasha jolted back. The snake demon hissed. They had found him too. "Give me your shards," he hissed. Inuyasha growled. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" he shouted and lunged. He missed. Since he was traveling alone the tetsusaiga had no use anymore. To use it he had to protect a human and there were none left to protect. So the tetsusaiga hung uselessly at his side.

The snake demon laughed. What was this familiar scent of him. Almost. . . . . . .cat? "That bastard!" Inuyasha cursed. That stupid cat demon must have sent these snake demons to finish him and Kagome once and for all. He growled again. They would not have his Kagome. He stopped. His Kagome? He was knocked out of his trace by a pain. He screamed. The snake demon had sunk his poisonous fangs into his side while he wasn't paying attention.

The demon smirked and pulled back. "You'll never live," he smiled. "I'm not that easy to kill," couched Inuyasha. He put his hands to his side. "Blades of blood!" "What!" The demon drew back. Inuyasha sniffed. Kagome's blood? _No!_

Kagome fell. It was no use. There were to many. Two? Three? Five? To many to count. But she had to keep fighting. Fighting to the death. Maybe this was her chance. Her chance to finally leave this cruel world. She smiled. Then it hit her. Inuyasha's blood. No. She couldn't leave. Not yet. She would kill these demons and be gone. It was a perfect plan. She was already bleeding to much. Leaving would be easy. But now she had to fight. She stood up. Her body tensed and she balled her fists. She was ready. She hoped.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "Damn," he cursed. Night was falling quickly. To quickly. He had to kill the snake demon before dark. Before he will be human. But this demon was to strong. On top of that he couldn't see it. It could turn invisible. It striked again. He growled. This was taking to long to kill such a third rate demon. He was getting frustrated.

She was sure now. There were three of them. Now would be a really good time to have a better power. Like a sword or claws. Sure she had claws, but nothing to special. She had strength, but she needed more. She was getting reckless, Inuyasha's blood was driving her crazy. One part of her wanted to go back and fight with him and the other wanted to die. It started to rain. Not to hard, but not to light. She was losing it. This was definitely not her best fight.

Night was slowly seeping in. Sun was replaced by moon. Light was replaced by dark. Half demon was replaced by human. "Damn."

**I am so sorry that all my chapters (including this one) are short. My mom has limited me to ten minutes a day! Some days (like Wednesdays) I can't type at all! Pleeeeeease read and review! **


	13. rain

**Sorry I haven't up dated this week. . . . .**

The rain came down harder. It pounded down so hard the world became a blur. Kagome was glad about the blinding rain, since the three snakes were already invisible it did nothing to her, but made it harder for the demons. The went to strike, Kagome winced. The water was surpassing her sense of smell. The poison fangs sank into her arms. Blood streamed down, mixing with the puddles of water. With her good arm she slashed at a snake. Its image flickered. She would have smiled, but she was hurt, Inuyasha was hurt, and there were more demons. It seemed like she wasn't getting anywhere. She would surly die if she didn't act fast.

Inuyasha looked down at his hands. His black hair fell over his shoulder. _My claws are gone. _The demon laughed. "So a half demon, eh?" Inuyasha looked all around him. He couldn't see it. He couldn't see anything with this rain falling. He couldn't smell Kagome or hear her cries anymore. He hoped this would not be his last night.

She didn't know what to do, how to fight, how to think. She ran. She fled. Her only sense was instinct. They told her, run. Run away.

It lunged. He let out a soft scream. The snake's fangs had sunk into his leg. Inuyasha fell to ground. He staggered to get up, but failed. His leg gave way. He tried again, and stood. His leg felt like it was on fire. Now he knew he was out matched. This would be his last night. Would he ever see day light again? He needed a miracle.

Kagome stopped fast, but with all the water that wasn't possible. So she slid. She tripped. And landed in a mud puddle. She was covered in mud and blood. Her blue outfit resembled a mix of brown and red. Her tail dripped mud. Her cat ears were soaked. She sniffed. Even threw the pouring rain she had a faint smell. A faint smell of blood, but not hers. Inuyasha's.

He turned to run, then fell in a puddle. The demon lunged, and thankfully missed. He glanced back. He could see where it was. The moving glob of mud. It was the demon. He threw another chunk back. Score. He stood again, blood seeping off his leg. Inuyasha hid behind the tree. He panted from exhaustion.

She knew the three were behind her. Their images were there. Since they, too, were injured they had lost their invisibility. The rain was lightening up, but it was still pouring. She sniffed again. "Inuyasha. . . . . ." The demon caught her off guard and slashed at her leg. She growled. Throwing her instincts behind her she went to help Inuyasha. _Please be ok until I get there._

The snake bit at his side. He winced. Now he was sure. It was over.

She ran, full sprinted. Finally. Kagome looked up. Her ears twitched when she heard the faint cry from Inuyasha. Her eyes flashed red when she saw him thrown to the ground. She jumped up, over the trees and soared down, landing on the demon's skull. Stone dead.

She had almost forgot about the other three until one bit at her good arm. She didn't wince. She didn't cry. She was angry. Kagome whirled around and slashed at his face. It yelped and let go.

Her blue mini skirt and belly shirt were coated in blood. Her tail dripped with mud. But she wasn't giving up. Never. Not till Inuyasha was safe. Not till her Inuyasha was safe. She would fight to the death.

**So short, I know, but I'm super busy. Hehehe. Please review! **


	14. last battle

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm doing so many storys. Heh.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Inuyasha**

**Flash back:**

**She knew the three were behind her. Their images were there. Since they, too, were injured they had lost their invisibility. The rain was lightening up, but it was still pouring. She sniffed again. "Inuyasha. . . . . ." The demon caught her off guard and slashed at her leg. She growled. Throwing her instincts behind her she went to help Inuyasha. _Please be ok until I get there._**

**The snake bit at his side. He winced. Now he was sure. It was over.**

**She ran, full sprinted. Finally. Kagome looked up. Her ears twitched when she heard the faint cry from Inuyasha. Her eyes flashed red when she saw him thrown to the ground. She jumped up, over the trees and soared down, landing on the demon's skull. Stone dead.**

**She had almost forgot about the other three until one bit at her good arm. She didn't wince. She didn't cry. She was angry. Kagome whirled around and slashed at his face. It yelped and let go.**

**Her blue mini skirt and belly shirt were coated in blood. Her tail dripped with mud. But she wasn't giving up. Never. Not till Inuyasha was safe. Not till her** **Inuyasha was safe. She would fight to the death.**

The rain was fading into mist, though the air was still ice cold. Kagome's breath could be seen when she panted.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered open. He was leaning on the base of the tree. He was bloody, but not as bad as Kagome. He was in his human form, no ears, no claws, no fangs, no tetsusaiga. Well the tetsusaiga was there, but it would be useless until morning.

A growl rumbled in Kagome's throat. **(cats can growl, trust me)** One down, three to go. The snake demons hissed. Two circled around her, but one headed for Inuyasha. It was ready to finish him off. Kagome snarled and jumped in front of Kagome and sliced threw the demon. Another took the advantage and knocked her down. She hit the ground. Hard.

She stood up, but stumbled back down, slipping in her own pool of blood. She fell on her side. Kagome had reached a point she thought she would never reach, so much blood was on her she couldn't tell which wound it was coming from. The snake lunged again.

Kagome was knocked into the tree. Inuyasha winced. He would have growled, but he couldn't in his human state. He hastily stood up and drew his useless tetsusaiga. The snake demon laughed. Inuyasha slashed at its side. He cut him, but barley. At least it got the demon to stop laughing.

The snake demon hissed and swatted Inuyasha down. The other went to strike, but Kagome jumped in front. His fangs sank into her arms. She winced. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her. She turned and he caught her gaze. For a split moment she smiled slightly, but them the pain came back to her arm. Who new how much poison had entered her body since she had begun fighting the snakes.

Inuyasha thrust his sword into the snakes heart. Its grip on Kagome loosened and then fell. Two left.

The others hissed. "You really think you cane beat us? We've just started and your already half dead," one snickered. Kagome jumped over and punched one across the face. A snapping sound echoed out, like someone had stepped on a twig. She had broken one of it's facial bones, but not the one she wanted. Catching it in shock, she struck again. It fell.

The last one roared. "Not possible!" it yelled and slapped Kagome away. She fell back, and it went to strike while she couldn't fight back. She winced and waited for the pain. After a moment she peeked one eye open. The snake was in shreds. The sun was shining bright. Kagome blacked out.

Kagome woke up on the bank of a steam, with water being splashed onto her face. She moaned and turned away. She was back in her school uniform and her tail and ears had disappeared again. The danger was gone. A few moments later she opened her eyes again. Inuyasha was sitting a few feet away from her, staring off into the distance. He must have felt her staring because he turned to face her.

Kagome stood up weakly and walked away. She stopped when she felt his hand grab her wrist. Kagome looked down to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact. She had counted on fighting to the death. She didn't think she would get to be with Inuyasha again. She wasn't ready. She wasn't prepared. Kagome tried to take another step forward, but Inuyasha still held onto her wrist.

Tears formed in her eyes, but she dared not to let them fall. She sighed and tugged at her hand, but Inuyasha refused to let go. "Where are you going?" he asked, almost in a whisper. "Away," she said to the ground. "W-why?" he stuttered. ". . . . . ." Kagome gasped when she felt him pull her into an embrace. He held her tightly. "I didn't think I would ever see you again," he said while taking in a breath, obviously trying absorb her scent. "I can't stay," she said and pulled away. "I don't belong here, Sakura belongs no where," she said as tears streamed down her face.

"Sakura?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome didn't respond, instead walked away. "No Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped in front of her, blocking the path. She looked away. "Why did you leave me?" he asked. "What do you mean 'how come I left you' it's obvious!" she yelled. "I'm a stupid cat for god's sake!" she cried as tears poured down her cheeks. "Something's wrong with me!" she shouted still looking at the ground. Kagome jerked her head up and stared into the hanyou's eyes.

"Kagome that's not true! I'm the hanyou, I'm impure. I'm the dirty one. You could never be that way, no matter what happens to you!" he yelled back. "I'm not right! I'm not youki, or hanyou, or human! Neither!" she screamed out. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. "That's not true," he whispered. Kagome wept harder.

**So yeah, almost done. I'm still not sure how many more chappies to go though! Hehehe! Please review! **


	15. reunitted

**Sorry everything is taking so long**

Kagome's eyes flickered open and she sat up. Her head was killing her. What had happened? She looked around. Nothing familiar. Her vision blurred for a moment, but then returned back to normal. Her heart sunk. Now she remembered. She had run off with her tail between her legs. After killing the snake youkais she had made camp with Inuyasha, in silence. She had waited for him to fall asleep (which to a rather long time) and she left. Just left. Without a word. "I'm sorry," she whispered while standing up and walking away.

Inuyasha woke up only a little after Kagome had left. His ears dropped. She was gone. He should have seen that coming. But her scent was still fresh. He took a deep breath. He whimpered. Salt. She had been crying. Why did she choose to leave him. There was no use chasing after her, she would just leave again. His youkai blood told him to catch her before she got to far, but his human blood told him that if you love someone enough, you have to know when to let them go.

There was always danger somewhere in the feudal era so, naturally, Kagome was still in her cat form. **( blue skirt and blue mini shirt. Blue boots hair in high pony tail. Black cat tail and ears for those of you who forgot) **She was still depressed from her sudden departure. She sighed and looked down at the shikon-no-tama. Almost complete. Only five more shards, three coming from Koga. That left only two with demons. After that life. . .would be. . . .pointless.

The fire had been long put out. Mid day was almost here. Inuyasha fiddled with his rosary and then stood up. His nose twitched. Kagome was making good timing, almost out of his scent range. But she was still there. Faintly.

_Kagome didn't respond, instead walked away. "No Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped in front of her, blocking the path. She looked away. "Why did you leave me?" he asked. "What do you mean 'how come I left you' it's obvious!" she yelled. "I'm a stupid cat for god's sake!" she cried as tears poured down her cheeks. "Something's wrong with me!" she shouted still looking at the ground. Kagome jerked her head up and stared into the hanyou's eyes._

"_Kagome that's not true! I'm the hanyou, I'm impure. I'm the dirty one. You could never be that way, no matter what happens to you!" he yelled back. "I'm not right! I'm not youkai, or hanyou, or human! Neither!" she screamed out. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. "That's not true," he whispered. Kagome wept harder._

That had only happened last night. "Is that really how she feels?" he thought aloud. It was so wrong. All his life he was chased out by humans and demons. People threw rocks at him and demons laughed. He belonged no where. He had know this his whole life and Kagome was now cursed with the same fate. But she was at least one or the other at times, not a mix 24/7. "No place to belong."

Kagome didn't think about the future. She couldn't think of the future. Not that there would be none, but it hurt to much. She took in a deep breath. "Ug I can still smell his blood on me," she said softly. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I need a bath," she said.

It didn't take long for her to find a river. She shivered in the water. Kagome didn't bother to undress because her clothes were bloody too. There for they needed to be washed as well. She walked out onto the shore and shook off. Since she was a cat demon she had that ability. "One good thing," she laughed. A scent hit her nose and she froze. "It's so familiar, but what is it?" she thought aloud.

"So you survived my snake youkai!" She looked up. The cat boy was sitting the tree branch above her with his legs swinging off the side. "It's you!" she sneered. "Haru," he corrected her. "Die demon!" she said and jumped up onto the branch and swung her fist at him. "Heh," he said from the ground. "Missed," he smirked. She snarled. "If I can kill you the curse will lift!" she said and jumped down next to him. "Wrong," he smirked even more. "Only I can lift the curse." She jumped down and he jumped a few feet away. She stuck her leg out and he toppled to the ground. "Maybe that doesn't matter. Maybe I just want you dead!" her eyes were filled with rage.

"Since when does one youkai kill another youkai for no reason?" "I am no youkai! I am human!" she yelled and went to strike again. "You shall pay!" "For what? Isn't it better this way? Now your life is never threatened. You can still be human, but when you need to fight you can protect yourself. You won't have to rely on that useless hanyou anymore." She stopped. He was right. Everything. But. No. "Inuyasha is not useless!" she snapped. Haru looked insulted. "That hanyou is useless I helped you. I saved you!" he yelled. Kagome knew now what he had been trying to do to her. He had been trying to manipulate her. Deceive her. She growled.

"Shut your mouth!" she went to strike again.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. Kagome was in battle again. He didn't need her any more. No wonder she had left him. She could handle things by herself. "Inuyasha is not useless!" He stopped. What did she just say? "W-what?" he stuttered. He took a step forward. She didn't think he was useless. His happiness was short. He screamed and fell down. Inuyasha looked behind him. A spear was in his back. "Hanyou you have created to much interference."

Kagome stopped. "Inuyasha's blood," she gasped. "Father has gotten a head of me," said Haru. "What?"

**Yeah cliffy! Oooo what's gonna happen? Teehehe. Just letting you know, as my friends know, I hate predicable stories so if you think you know what's gonna happen you're probably wrong. Read and review! **


	16. death trap

**I'm trying to finish all my stories one at a time guys. This one is next to finish, duh. But on Friday I leave for camp and then I come back on next Thursday. I promise to update more!**

**Flash back:**

"**Since when does one youkai kill another youkai for no reason?" "I am no youkai! I am human!" she yelled and went to strike again. "You shall pay!" "For what? Isn't it better this way? Now your life is never threatened. You can still be human, but when you need to fight you can protect yourself. You won't have to rely on that useless hanyou anymore." She stopped. He was right. Everything. But. No. "Inuyasha is not useless!" she snapped. Haru looked insulted. "That hanyou is useless I helped you. I saved you!" he yelled. Kagome knew now what he had been trying to do to her. He had been trying to manipulate her. Deceive her. She growled.**

"**Shut your mouth!" she went to strike again.**

**Inuyasha's ears twitched. Kagome was in battle again. He didn't need her any more. No wonder she had left him. She could handle things by herself. "Inuyasha is not useless!" He stopped. What did she just say? "W-what?" he stuttered. He took a step forward. She didn't think he was useless. His happiness was short. He screamed and fell down. Inuyasha looked behind him. A spear was in his back. "Hanyou you have created to much interference."**

**Kagome stopped. "Inuyasha's blood," she gasped. "Father has gotten a head of me," said Haru. **

"**What?"**

**!#$&()+**

"You bastard," Inuyasha growled, pulling the spear out. Some of his blood dripped off the end, but he ignored it.

The demon was tall, a little taller than Inuyasha. It had brown eyes and brown hair. Its ears were pointed, a slick brown tail was behind him. He had claws and fangs. Nothing else was obviuos to see, though Inuyasha knew he was hiding something.

"It is time for you to die," the demon said cooly and lept over to Inuyasha, slashing his side with his claws. Inuyasha winced, but did not scream. He lept away with a growl. "I hate the smell of cat," he spat. "It makes me sick."

!#$&()+

Haru, the cat-boy, sat contently in the tree branch. His short black hair swayed in the breeze. He had brown eyes and a long black tail.

"I'll tear you limb from limb," Kagome hissed. **( her outfit, if you forgot, is a blue skirt and blue mini shirt. Blue boots hair in high pony tail. Black cat tail and ears. ) **

"If you must make this difficult," he sighed, unsheathing his claws. He dropped out of the tree gracefully and stared at her. "This is your choice," he said cooly. "I have big plans for you," he sighed. "Plans? For me? You've got to be kidding me!" she hissed and lunged for him. He hissed and lept out of the way of her claws.

"You are a fool," he hissed. "You are a fool for trying to control me!" she spat and slashed again. His expression changed, no longer cool, but angry. "So you've figured it out," he growled. "Doesn't matter, I was going to kill you anyway," he mocked. In a flash he disappeared and reappeared next to her. Kagome swung around, barley missing him. "Tsk tsk, to slow," he sighed.

Kagome hissed and lunged again, this time slicing her claws threw his skin easily. He howled him pain and spun around to face her. "Not so much fun anymore, huh?" she taunted him. He shouted a curse at her and went to strike, but Kagome lumped over him. She landed straight on his back. His bones cracked from underneath. "Tsk tsk, to slow," he mocked.

"My arm," he whispered from pain. "You've crushed my arm," he cried. "Undo me now? I have to leave soon. Don't delay me," she whispered into his ear. "I can't, it's permanent. I stole the powers from my dead brother and his friend. It cannot be undone." Then he was gone into thin air. "That was to easy" she said a loud. She pushed the thought aside, she had to find inuyasha now.

Kagome raced threw the woods, following the painful scent of Inuyasha's blood. _It's so faint, I can barely smell it. What if I'm too late?_

!#$&()+

Inuyasha tossed the spear a side and pulled out the tetsusaiga. The cat demon smirked and pulled out his own sword. "I am Maro, you have the right to know the name of your killer," the demon said cooly. "Keh, yeah right. I'm the one who's doing the killing here!" he yelled and rushed at Maro.

Maro could not disappear like the other cat demons, but he was fast. So fast, that you could not see him, only feel his wind go past you. Inuyasha went to strike, but Maro dodged easily. He quickly turned back and slashed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha spun around to get him back, but in a blink Maro was behind him again. He stabbed him right in the back, this time making Inuyasha scream out.

"You are all to slow," he smirked. "All?" growled Inuyasha. "Your friend. I already know from Haru. You weak hanyous can't trade thoughts, can you?" Fear spread threw Inuyasha. _Kagome? Where are you now? Or are you even alive? _The thought hurt Inuyasha more than any wound.

"But, alas, my son is a weak fool. He fled, as should you if you were wise." Inuyasha glared at him. "Me, leave? No chance. You've hurt Kagome more than I can forgive. I'm going to make you pay, not run away with my tail between my legs," he spat. "You have chosen your fate," said Maro, lunging for Inuyasha.

Their swords clashed, Inuyasha managed to push Maro back despite his injuries. But maro could not be fooled, it was only a matter of time that Inuyasha would last. Maro sliced at him without even breaking a sweat, Inuyasha was getting closer to be finished. Time was ticking, he was getting weak. How long could he last?

!#$&()+

Kagome tore threw the forest as fast as she could. She had a few gashes on her sides, legs, back, and one on her left arm. Running was only making them worse, but she carried on. As she grew closer to Inuyasha's battle she could smell that he was losing. She had to save him. Maybe because. . .. . . .because she was right before. Kagome was in love with Inuyasha, and without him life would not be worth living.

Kagome came to a skidding halt at the smell of cat demon. "Show yourself!" she yelled out.

In a blink Haru was in front of her, but not alone. "I do not wish to fight you. I respect that you are stronger than me, but that does not change the fact that you must be eliminated." Suddenly Kagome caught the scent of snake demon. The ground rumbled from underneath her and then two demons appeared.

Kagome chuckled. They weren't invisible. "So weak that you can't even make your demons have the power of invisibility?" she mocked him. He hissed at her. "Attack!" he ordered. _I don't have time for this! He's buying time, and he knows I know it. I might be able to kill these off, but then it would be to late for Inuyasha. Even if it wasn't I'd be in no condition to fight again afterwards. Damn him!_

One snake went right, one went left, meeting in the middle. Kagome was thrown off her feet by the snake demon's tail. They took this to their advantage, and lunged. Kagome rolled to avoid, leaving one to snap at the spot where she was a moment ago. Kagome panted from her tiredness. "Losing to much blood already?" smirked Haru.

Kagome looked around. He was right, she had already lost a lot. The demon took the moment to its advantage and sunk its fangs into her arm. Kagome screamed from pain and slashed her claws over the demon's eyes. It released her instantly, screeching in pain. Kagome lept onto its back and grabbed onto its neck. She pulled up, hearing the bones snap from underneath. The demon went limp and fell down dead.

One left.

Kagome looked over at Haru, but he wasn't upset. He was laughing. "You think you've got a chance now?" he chuckled. "That bite in your arm is full of poison, you'll die soon enough," he smirked. "But let's make this fast. Kill her," he demanded. Kagome focused her gaze on her arm. The blood was pounding out, the pain was excruciating.

None the less, the last snake demon charged at her. Kagome lept up into the top tree branch, wavering from weakness. _If I have to kill anyone it should be the demon Inuyasha is fighting, not some petty snake demon. My time is running short. I can feel it. Haru was right, I'm going to die soon._

But when Kagome tried to leep away, her legs went numb and she tumbled down onto the ground. She tried to get up again, but her arms were useless. Kagome groaned with pain. _Is this how it all ends? _Her eyes clouded and her breathing slowed down. After a few breathes she stopped breathing altogether. The beating of her heart came to a finishing stop.

Kagome was dead.

!#$&()+


	17. final battle

**Ooo so much think of, eh? **

Inuyasha's nose twitched at the scent of Kagome's blood. _Kagome! Grrrr. . . .she's got to hold on until I get there! _Inuyasha swung the tetsusaiga at Maro again, missing once more."Pathetic half demon, do really think you have a chance?" Maro mocked. "Yeah, if I'm fighting you!" he growled and lunged again. But in a moment's past Maro was behind Inuyasha yet again.

_This is never going to work. But what will?_

!#$&()+

"Enough!" Haru ordered the snake demon off. He walked over to Kagome's corpse and knelt down next to her. He nudged her with his hand and smirked. "She's dead. That's to bad, she was a pretty one. Shall we bring the body to father?" he looked over at the demon. It was obvious that the demons obeyed the father, only helping out the son.

The snake hissed a 'no, that would be stupid' and turned to slither away. "You're right, she's crow food now." The two demons walked away, leaving behind the body that once harverd Kagome's soul.

!#$&()+

Their swords clashed again, Maro's with greater force. Inuyasha was an equally matched opponent, if it wasn't for Maro's speed. Not only that, but every gash Maro gave him he got slower and slower. "Give it up half breed," smirked Maro. "Not on my life!" Inuyasha snarled. "Ah, but your life is about to end."

Maro jumped ahead of Inuyasha, stabbing into his stomach. Inuyasha growled and pulled out the sword, pulling it from Maro's grasp. He tossed it away, shattering as it landed roughly. Maro snarled at him. "Very well," he said regaining calmness. "I do not need such a weapon to defeat the likes of you." "Let's just see who wins now, huh?" Inuyasha would have smirked, but at that moment he barley had enough energy to stand.

!#$&()+

The forest was still, even the birds stopped chirping. The noises of prey shuffling threw the under growth was gone. Even the lush green plants seemed minuscule.

Kagome's eyes flickered open, blinding her for a moment by the brightness. "W-what?" she whispered. _I thought I was dead. _She pushed herself up to a sitting position. She glanced around her. There was a cat lying next to her, badly injured. No, it was dead. She looked down at herself. She was normal. Her green school uniform was back on her. No eras, tail, or claws. Her body ached all over, but no wounds.

Kagome looked back over at the cat. It was female and was slightly larger than a normal house cat, but not much. It had a black head, legs, and tail. Its body and paws were blue. Her eyes were closed and her body was still. The cat did not smell, a recent kill. _Wait, wasn't that me?_

Kagome looked around. That was the exact spot she had fallen. The wounds on the cat were in the same places where her had been. The death strike was a cut in the arm, the same as hers had been. Then she understood. _That cat is my demon self. It was killed, not me. I'm still here, but human. So there was a way to lift the curse. To die._

When Kagome looked back at the cat, it was gone. In its place was a black bow and four blue arrows. Kagome screamed out in pain. She looked down at herself. All the injuries from the cat were back on her. _My demon self still wants to protect me. It knew that my only defense as a human is arrows, so that is what it is now. Nothing but a weapon., but I still had to have all my wounds for it to work. _Kagome reached over to pick them up, feeling the strong demonic force coming from the arrows.

Her cat senses were no longer with her, so she couldn't track her way to Inuyasha. _Which way was I heading? _The thought scared her. She had no time to waste, she had to go in the right direction. Flashing back into her mind, she thought hard. Her memory was vague, being dead hurt her memory. She remembered Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and everyone, but some things were crashed. The memories of Kish and Haru seemed like nothing but a dream. Everything about Inuyasha was clear though. West. Right! She was heading west.

A moment later she didn't have to know what direction, because she heard swords clash. Then that stirring feeling came from inside her. Kagome gasped. _The demon Inuyasha is fighting has a jewel shard! _She broke off into a sprint, the direction the jewel was coming from. She had been right, it was westward.

Kagome groaned and toppled over. Her wounds weren't going to let her run very fast for very long. "I have to get to Inuyasha," she whimpered to herself. _He might not know about the shard. If he doesn't than he won't have a chance. _Kagome pushed herself up with her arms, crying out from pain. Her final striking wound was in her arm, that would make it hard to shoot the bow.

She stumbled, but stood up again. Her bow was slung over her shoulder, arrows in her un wounded hand. Firing determination burned within her, pushing her onward.

Step by step she continued. Reaching the top of the hill she gazed down into the forest area. She could just make out Inuyasha and another demon fighting in the distance. "Inuyasha," she whispered, her eyes clouding with emotion.

!#$&()+

Inuyasha's ears flicked. He looked off some way. His nose twitched. _Kagome! _Then another scent hit his nose. Another cat demon! And maybe snake? Yes, it was a snake demon. Then, in a blink, a child cat-demon was sitting in the branches of the tree above. The ground started to rumble and a massive snake demon appeared.

Maro looked over at the smaller cat demon. "Father you should be pleased," he smirked. "I have eliminated that pesky girl for you." Inuyasha looked back. That was Kagome. What was he talking about?

Maro's nose twitched. He hissed at the boy. "You fool! She lives on!" "What!" he gasped. "Impossible!"

"And you've wasted more of my precious demons," Maro hissed. While Maro had his back turned Inuyasha slashed his sword at him. Maro howled and turned around to face him, hate growing in his eyes. "You have become more than just a burden," he snapped. "Kill off the girl!" ordered Maro. "I can take care of the mutt."

!#$&()+

Kagome slowly made her way down the hill, reaching the bottom safely. It would not be long before she reached Inuyasha. Abruptly there was a rumbling in the ground below her. Then the snake demon burst out from under her, sending Kagome flying across the ground.

"You!" Kagome looked up from where she had fallen. Rage engulfed Haru's eyes. "You were dead! Why are you human!" With out giving her time to answer he ordered the snake to strike. The demon dove down in the ground again, coming up from under her. She soared across, the snake trying to snap at her, but missed. She had a rolling landing, sliding in some mud to a stop.

She whimpered softly. Her wounds were hurting now more than ever, he knew her weakness. Haru planned on torturing her before killing her once and for all. "How could this happen!" he yowled out. "I killed you! You worthless wench!" Kagome weakly picked up an arrow, that she had dropped next to her, and grabbed her bow off her shoulder.

Normally the bow's string would have snapped form her landing on it, but this was no ordinary bow. The string would not cut, indestructible. The snake lunged again and Kagome released the arrow. It sliced threw the air with speed Kagome had never seen. It hit the snake right in the heart, even though Kagome's wounds had made her clumsy and she had not aimed there. The arrow knew where to hit by itself. The demon howled in pain and then crashed to the ground. The arrow disappeared into thin air. The arrows could not be used more than once.

"What!" hissed Haru. "The last of father's demons!" he gasped. "Killed by nothing more than a mortal girl!" Haru lept down from the tree where he was sitting. He appeared next to Kagome. He leaned down and slapped her on the face. "You're going to die a painful death," he snarled. "You're pathetic," she coughed out hoarsely. Haru stood up, snarling. "At least I'm not going to die," he smirked, kicking her in the gut.

Kagome held back a scream. Show no weakness. Haru bent down and picked up the last three blue arrows. "Keh, what are these. The smell like cat demon." He grasped them with two hands, trying to break them in half. But try as he might, the arrows would not break. Then they glowed a bright blue, Haru screamed and dropped them. He inspected his hands. They both looked like they had been burnt.

"Foolish wench," he said and went to kick her again. Kagome rolled out of the way, grabbing the arrows on the ground. She glared at him and then kicked him in the stomach with her feet. Haru toppled over. Kagome pushed herself up, and scrambled away. _He can kill me if he wants, but I have to help Inuyasha. His revenge is pointless. What an ignorant demon. _

Kagome ran as fast as she could threw the tangle of trees. She could hear Haru chasing after her. She pounded against the ground, the wind rushing past her. Kagome came to a skidding halt. _I'm never going to get anywhere if I keep running. I can't waste my energy. _She dropped two arrows and strung the third. "Now you need to die," she said. Haru stopped a few feet away from her.

"You can never kill me. That petty snake demon was weak." She released the arrow without another word. "Keh." Suddenly Haru disappeared and then appeared right behind her. The arrow, always hitting its target, changed direction. It headed straight for her. But instead of hitting her, the arrow soared right threw her. Haru screamed and dropped to the ground.

"What sort of magic is this?" his voice trembled. "I cannot end this way. You will not live." Haru reached out and grabbed Kagome's leg, pulling her down. "I never thought it would come to this," he said weakly. Haru would not last much longer, though he was determined that Kagome would not either.

He pulled out a sharp knife from his waist. "Never have been used for a mortal girl's blood." Haru thrust the knife into her wounded arm. Kagome let out an ear piercing scream. Then Haru's grip loosened on the handle and his body fell limp. _Damn him! My death blow! The bleeding won't stop. This could be the end of me as well. _

Two arrows left. Kagome slowly stood up, not even attempting to surpass a scream of pain. She reached down and grabbed the last few arrows. She slung the bow over her shoulder again and started off.

Kagome was near, very near. Even without her demon nose, she could smell blood thick in the air. Kagome could hear swords clash, a moment later she could see them clearly. _Inuyasha!_

Maro stopped fighting. "It looks like my pitiful son has failed yet again," he said cooly. "Kagome run!" Inuyasha yelled. A moment later Maro was so close to her she could hear him breathing. "It is time for you to die now wench," he whispered into her ear. "Maro!" Inuyasha yelled. "Blades of blood!" Maro spun around, just in time to see the claws rushing at him. He pushed Kagome down and lept out of the way. "Fool."

Kagome hastily picked up an arrow and shot it out at Maro. This time instead of perfectly hitting the target, it plunged into the ground. Suddenly a cloud of mist lept out of the arrow, leaving behind a rusty brown arrow. The mist formed a figure and then became a solid something.

Kagome gasped. There, where the mist had been, was the blue cat. It crouched down and hissed at Maro. "How odd," he said coldly. "How has a human possessed such a life form?" he asked turning to Kagome. Kagome glared at him. The cat turned to look at her, waiting for orders. _It wants to obey me? I can't make it attack without addressing it. But what is its name? _Then it hit her like a smack in the face. Her demon name, from long ago. "Kill him Sakura!" she yelled. The cat turned back to Maro, crouching down. It lept up at him with a hiss. Maro smirked and dodged away in quick speed.

To his, and Kagome's, surprise the cat matched his speed. Every move he made, every turn and jump, Sakura was able to match. Then she lunged, sinking her teeth into his arm. Maro yowled out in pain and came to a stop. Then the cat disappeared for good. _It only could alow him down, nothing more. _

Inuyasha took this to his advantage. "Wind scar!" he yelled, using the last of his energy. "What!" Maro cried. A moment later Maro was dead.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. But she winced again and realized she had lost more blood than she thought. Everything went dark in her mind, she had passed out.

Though she was not alone. The last of Inuyasha's energy had been used in the wind scar. Inuyasha's knees gave way and he fell where he had been standing. Sounds were muted and light was dissolved into darkness.

**Yes, that took forever to write! I'm glad it's all over with. But what will happen next? The battles may be over, but decisions are still to be made. Please read and review! **


	18. destiny

Kagome's eyes flickered open. Where was she?

She looked around. The sunlight was blindingly bright. Hills of green were as far as the eye could see. Clouds scattered threw out the blue sky. A warm breeze blew past.

She had woken up in a tree, Inuyasha's arms wrapped protectively around her. The battle grounds were no longer in view, and they were in the edge of the forest that she had been in before. She looked back at Inuyasha. He was still sound a sleep. Kagome could see all of his wounds from before since he had let her use his shirt as a blanket. He looked so peaceful, as if there were nothing else to worry about.

Kagome peeled herself from his arms to let out a large stretch. Only then did she remember her injuries. She held in a scream so that Inuyasha could rest, but the pain was excruciating. Her arm was especially hurt, from her death blow and when Haru had stabbed her there a second time. The only wounds that were bad, besides her arm, were ne on her side and down her leg. Other than that she had a lot of cuts and scraps. Some would leave scars, some would not.

Slowly and carefully, she dropped down out of the tree. Kagome did not know how long she had been in the tree, but she was awfully hungry. Inuyasha was hurt even worse than she had been, so getting food would be easier for her out of the two of them. Kagome landed painfully on her legs, but the pressure made her fall. She winced but stood up despite the injuries.

She slowly limped deeper into the forest, taking note that her now normal bow and arrows were at the base of the tree. A small stream trickled near to their resting place, Inuyasha had thought a head. He knew they would need food and water before they rested for a long amount of time. Kagome knelt down on the moist river bank. The air was thick and cool, refreshing in a way.

Kagome crawled into the shallow waters. _I need to wash this disgusting blood off_. She splashed the water over her arm and side. Most of the blood dissolved into the stream. Not bothering to go back to the shore, she waited for a fish to pass. At that moment fish sounded like the most wonderful meal she had ever eaten before.

Knowing that she would not be quick enough to catch one with her bare hands, Kagome set up a trap. She made a wall of rocks from one end of the stream to the other, almost like a dam. This would not allow the fish to pass. She did the same thing again, but this time left a small opening, like a door. Once a fish would swim in she would block off the opening, trapping this fish between the two walls.

A long time passed before one even swam by. Her plan worked, she trapped it. Catching it between the two walls was very difficult. In the end she decided to scare the fish so badly that it would swim up on the shore and eventually die from no water.

Kagome sighed and lied down on the soft bank. She was worn out from the fight before. A moment later her eyes flashed open, staring back into a pair of curious amber eyes.

"What, the tree wasn't comfy enough for you?" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone. Kagome yawned and sat up with a painful stretch. She winced from the pain and let out a small whimper. Inuyasha's ears dropped. "I can't believe I let you get hurt so badly," he said in a worried tone. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault," she said, trying to smile. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, almost jealous that his wounds were already starting to heal.

A long pause passed by, not even the wind stirred. "Inuyasha, what happens now?" Kagome asked. "We have to gather the last of the jewel shards," he said in a 'of course that's what we do' tone. "No, I mean after that," she said quietly. "After?" he echoed to himself. Kagome sighed and looked away from his gaze. _I should have known not to ask. Now he'll have to go on again about his stupid promise with Kikyo. _

"Oh nevermind, forget that I ever asked," she said and stood up to walk away. Inuyasha lept in front of her. "Well, what do _you _intend to do afterwards?" he asked, his eyes widened with worry. "I don't know," she said hastily. Inuyasha smirked and picked her up. "All I know is that you're going to stay here with me. _Forever_," he whispered into her ear softly.

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered. "What do you mean?" she asked in a confused tone. Inuyasha's ear flicked. "You mean you weren't planning on doing that?" he asked. "Well, um, I guess I was. But I wasn't to sure. . . . . ." she trailed off. Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace, despite her wet clothes from the river. "Inuyasha I couldn't live a day without you," she said softly and let out a sigh of content. "Of course I'll stay here with you."

Inuyasha smirked and pulled out from their hug. "Keh, not like you had a choice. You were going to stay here no matter what," he said with a smug grin. "Of really?" she asked playfully. Kagome knelt down and splashed him with water. Inuyasha growled. "Wench you're going to regret that," he said and went to reach for her. "If you can catch me!" she called out and dove into the deep part of the river.

"Get back here!" he said and lept in after her. Kagome giggled with amusement.

Sometimes things do end up in the right places. It was no accident that she was pulled into the well in the past. It was all a part of a destiny.

**weeeee the end! How was it? REVIEW! If you want more go to my profile and read some of my stories. I would sugggest (in this order):**

**Rise and Fall**

**Angel**

**Water curse**

**Kagome's puppy**

**Wolf howl**


End file.
